Tell Me Everything
by lovesymk
Summary: They were best friends. Until East High, of course. Now she had to tell him. Oneshot TroySharpay.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, HSM, Zac Efron, Ashley Tisdale or any of the characters used in this oneshot. Though I wish I did.**

_A.N. I think I'm better off as a oneshot/twoshot writer rather than being a chapter fic writer. First chappies always go fine, but the second and so on chaps are harder for me. So, I'll be deleting the other two documents I have. If you want to continue or rewrite any of the stories I started, PM me. Now, onward with the story!_

The autumn wind blew and Sharpay looked down at her feet, drawing random designs in the sand, getting her shoes filthy. She sighed and rocked her legs back and forth, moving the swing she was on. The park. This was the place she could go to solve all of her problems. It was also the place where she used to go with Troy, her old childhood best friend. They had been best friends untill the start of high school, where cliques became involved and so did stereotypes.

Just because Sharpay was blonde and loved to sing and act, most people thought she was a whore, and loved attention. All of the dirty rumors were either about her sleeping with an older guy, or Sharpay doing drugs. These rumors had never really gotten to her, Troy was always there to help her out. But now, she was different. She was the cruel, snobby, stuck-up Ice Queen. She ruled the school, you could say. People hated her, but they also worshipped her. Whenever she strutted down the halls, students moved out of her way. Anyone who didn't move was sure in for a big surprise.

Back then, Sharpay was just like any other teen, she cared about people and wasn't always icy. But then, freshman year ruined her friendship with Troy. It was the start of second semester, and Sharpay had just ranked co-president of the Drama Club, and Troy had been voted Basketball Team Captain. They each belonged to their cliques, Basketball Jocks and Drama Nerds. Troy's guy friends thought it was uncool to have Sharpay as his best friend. They rather he dated her, well, let's just say they thought of her as a sex toy. He protested, saying that he didn't think of her that way and they were best friends, nothing more, nothing less. And with that they confronted him. Either he broke it off with her or they would kick him off the basketball team. Troy loved basketball, it was his passion, and his father wouldn't let him choose a girl over it anyway.

Sharpay, however, didn't take it so well. He told her and what he got as a reply was a slap in the face and, "I hate you, Troy Bolton." She grew icy, and the state she was in now formed. At first Troy thought she would cope after a few days, but boy, was he wrong. She never called him by his first name anymore, it was always Bolton. She called everybody by their last names, it was all a part of her Ice Queen facade.

She sighed again, leaning her head against the cold chain and closed her eyes softly. It was almost midnight, but she was in no mood to go home. Jumping off the swing, she made her way to the jungle jim, ducking under a bar, crawling into the little space underneath. She wrapped her arms around her knees, looking at the bars. There were marks and scratches everywhere, names written with 'was here.' on them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar name in the darkness. Sharpay pulled out her tiny flashlight and shined it on the mark. It read, 'Sharpay and Troy, Best Friends Forever.'

She sat there staring at it for a moment, thinking about the times the two had together. Pulling Sharpay out of her thoughts was the sound of crunching leaves, which made her turn around and look, seeing a tall figure in the dark. Who is the world would be at the park at midnight? Trying to shine her flashlight at the figure, the light fluttered and went out. "Shit." she muttered under her breath. Realizing there was still someone there, she called out. "Hello? Who's there?"

The figure crawled under the bar, and sat beside her. She only knew one person who would do that.

Troy Bolton.

Sharpay quickly looked away and asked,"What are you doing here?" "Your brother called. He was worried. So I came out to find you." he replied. "Great. So now you know you're welcome to go." Troy sighed and looked at her face. "Shar, why don't we talk about this?" he asked calmly. "One, don't you ever call me Shar again. Two, why don't we talk about what?" she replied. "Sorry. I meant about.. us." Sharpay turned her gaze to the bar, not wanting to listen. "What about us?" she continued, ushering him on. "What happened to what we had?" "You. Basketball, drama, high school, oh, everything, Troy! But most of all it was you. Remember, Bolton, you were the one that broke my heart. Okay? You were the one that made me like this!" she bursted out, tears coming from her chocolate eyes.

"Sharpay, I'm-" "No! Don't you ever try to talk to me again! Okay? You were the one that ruined me and I don't intend for you to say sorry and for 'us' to go back again! All I know is that I'll get hurt. So just please leave me alone." she said in a shaky tone. He wrapped his strong arms around her, restraining Sharpay from going anywhere. "Shh. Sharpay, I'm not going anywhere until we talk about this and become friends again."

Still she said nothing. "Sharpay... You're gonna have to talk sometime..." he sang. That made her crack a smile. "Troy.. No I'm not..." she sang back to him. "Hah! You just did. Now tell me what's going on." he said as he tightened his grip around her. She liked the feeling, actually, being in his arms made Sharpay feel safe. "You really want to know the truth?" she asked nervously. "Yes.." "I.. I liked you. No, I loved you." she said and got ready for her heartbreak. She knew Troy didn't like her, and she knew that this would ruin everything forever.

"Are you serious?" he asked, surprised. "Yes. But I know what you're going to say. And I'm sorry for having feelings towards you." Sharpay looked down at her feet once again. Feeling his hot breath near her ear, she winced. He whispered,"I loved you too Sharpay, but I got it all wrong. I _love _you." She turned to look at his blue eyes and said, "Really?" He smiled. "Yes. And I have had for a long time. I love you so much, Sharpay, and I want you to be my girlfriend." "Do I get a 50 cent promise ring?" He chuckled. "I'd fly to outer space and get a star for you." She scrunched up her nose. "You're cheesy." He kissed her scrunched up nose and said,"I know. But you still love me right?" "Aww. I wish I could say the same thing." she replied jokingly. "Hey! I'm gonna have to punish you for that." he said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin on her head. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

After a while she stared into his blue pools and kissed him. "Is that a yes?" She giggled. "It defineitly is."

"Hey, is that the thing we wrote when we were little?" he asked, pointing to the mark. Sharpay smiled. "Yes it was." "Well I have to change it." He pulled out the pocket knife that Sharpay had given him for his thirteenth birthday and scratched out something. "Now, it's correct." he said and shared a soft kiss with her. It read:

_Sharpay Evans_

**a n d **

Troy Bolton

Best Friends

Forever.

_A.N. Aww. Troypay fluff. Think it was too cheesy? I'll have to have Sharpay change it then. xD. Just kidding. Review please! I'd like to know what I could do better. Oh, and my spell check is broken so sorry for the errors. _


End file.
